The present disclosure relates generally to crystalline solid forms of the compound methyl {(2S)-1-[(2S,5S)-2-(9-{2-[(2S,4S)-1-{(2R)-2-[(methoxycarbonyl)amino]-2-phenylacetyl}-4-(methoxymethyl)pyrrolidin-2-yl]-1H-imidazol-5-yl}-1,11-dihydroisochromeno[4′,3′:6,7]naphtho[1,2-d]imidazol-2-yl)-5-methylpyrrolidin-1-yl]-3-methyl-1-oxobutan-2-yl}carbamate, designated herein as Compound I, processes for making these forms, and their therapeutic methods of use.
Hepatitis C is recognized as a chronic viral disease of the liver. Although drugs targeting the liver are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, toxicity and other side effects have limited their usefulness. Inhibitors of hepatitis C virus (HCV) are useful to limit the establishment and progression of infection by HCV as well as in diagnostic assays for HCV.